


And The Seven Kingdoms Burned Beneath Her

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Sensation Play, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Kingdoms burn beneath her as she bathes in the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Seven Kingdoms Burned Beneath Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts; Temperature Play (for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org)) and Sensation Play (for [Kink Roulette](http://kink-roulette.livejournal.com))

The rolling hills of the Seven Kingdoms moulded to Melisandre’s back like she was meant to lie over them. Her body added curves of its own to the landscape, changing it further, making it new lands with her hips and her breasts. Her back arched to accommodate the old ones, made of wood and painted with names he couldn’t read in the darkness.

She reached out her arm as he entered her, knocking over the only candle. He had thought her goal was to extinguish it, like his wife always did, so she wouldn’t have to look upon his face but instead the flame caught her discarded robe and spread, lighting up both their faces, Melisandre’s in joy and fervour, Stannis’ turning to fear and panic. He tried to pull away from her but she leaned up into him, dragging him down.

“Do not be afraid, my king. R’hallor blesses our union.” She held her hand out to the growing flames as they bit at the wood and paint, slowly devouring. She raised her legs around his hips, drawing him flush to her lower body. “Where there are flames, there is the Lord of Light and we shall be protected.”

The flames reached her hand but they didn’t burn her skin, instead they licked and danced around it, tendrils flirting with her fingers and she teased them back.

“The night is dark and dull of terrors.” She whispered, as if to imply the safest place in the world was in a burning room.

“The night is dark and full of terrors.” He replied back, his jaw clenching at the foreign prayer but he did what he must to ensure the kingdom got what it deserved, a true king and justice from him.

She smiled at his words and his submission. The fire wound its way up his legs and he looked down, fear still stronger than her unwavering faith but all the flames did was eat at his clothes, dressing him in their likeness. Stannis did his best to ignore them while Melisandre bathed in their glow, gasping and moaning as the fire brushed at her nipples and played over her stomach, creeping lower to where their bodies joined. It seemed to form hands, spreading her thighs further and angling her hips up but the haze of heat could just be manipulating her own movements.

He tried to touch her where the fire had left but every inch of her skin was pink and searing hot, sensitive, almost like a burn but not quite, not painful enough. She took pleasure in every light touch, every brush of skin and he felt her tense under him, clenching around him, coming every time the fire snaked it’s way her core. All he could feel was gentle warmth. But then he could not see anything in the fires like she claimed she could. He could not drink poison and live. All he could do was watch as she performed these fierce miracles. He did not love the fire like she did.

Then at once the fire seemed to die, moving to shine from her eyes and burn behind his. He spilled inside her and she burned hotter still but when he opened his eyes afterwards, the table was untouched. Her skin was only pink where he’d touched it and all the flames had returned to the red jewel at her throat.

“The night is dark.” She said again, running her hands over her undamaged skin, over her flat, hard stomach. “And full of terrors.”


End file.
